The present disclosure relates generally to printer accessory modules and more particularly to a high volume accessory module for a printer.
The printing capacity of a printer is often correlated to the capacity of the printer's input print media tray. Some printers have input media trays capable of storing and handling in excess of several hundred pages of print media. During high volume printing, the operation of printing may be interrupted when print media is depleted and has to be manually topped up in the input print media tray. As such, accessory trays have been developed to couple to such printers. These accessory trays have additional input print media trays which increase the print media capacity of the printer.
The printing capacity of a printer may however also be correlated to the volume of ink immediately accessible to the printer during operation. Increasing the availability of ink to the printer also results in the printer being able to at print at higher capacities without being interrupted.